An ion source is a device that is used to create charged particles, or ions. Ions have several applications in both science and industry. An ion source may, for example, be used in conjunction with various spectrometers, particle accelerators, or ion implanters. Semiconductor doping, in particular, is an important application of ion sources, doped semiconductors forming a foundation of modern electronics.
Conventional ion sources tend to have a limited life span. Depending on the plasma used, the useful life span of a conventional ion source can be about 40 hours.